


To have a friend

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Characters are muggles, Gen, Muggle Hermione, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Some of Hermione's alumni and friends continue to see each other, waiting for the star of the school to join them one day before it is time for them to move on.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	To have a friend

**To have a friend**

They passed their school every day on the way to work. The City of London School had been their home for seven years. Right at the river with St Paul on the skyline whenever they walked to school. It had been a time of difficult days at sometimes, and the hardest had been the day they were informed of one of their students and friends had been killed in a car accident.

Harry Potter had been trying to save a cat and Isaac still remembered the boy with the round glasses. He had always been a nice boy and for a moment Isaac had thought about naming his child after the brave kid from school.

His daughter was eight years old now and, in a few years, would go to the same school as he did himself. Isaac was going to pick her up after his lunch date. He had been excited all week to see his school friends. Some he was seeing every day at work or in the neighbourhood, but this group was different.

His best friend, Timothy, was the most punctual of all and never failed to be around at least thirty minutes too early. Surrounded by a variety of starters he was waving to Isaac to find him. “Hi pal, how have you been? Promise me you have some new pictures of my cute godchild”

“Of course I have; and she asks when you take her to the fair like you promised to” Isaac took the seat opposite his best friend and looked for pictures of his daughter on his phone. He looked over his friend's shoulder to see the person they were waiting for.

His hopes had been high this morning but with every passing moment, he believed less for her to join them. Hermione had changed a lot since school. She always been clever and got the best marks, but she had been a good friend.

“Do you think she will come this time?”

“Isaac don't even bother anymore. Hermione lives in her own world of knowledge and wisdom. We are just no clever enough for her” Timothy returned Isaac's phone across the table and a moment later the presented his friend with something further.

The envelope smelled like roses and inside Isaac found red leaves and a card. The wedding invitation was bringing a smile to his face and their old friend was forgotten while the two men spent lunch together, discussing Timothy's weeding with William.

“Joan and I are delighted to come. You and William have waited so long for this day” Isaac ordered champagne to celebrate. He remembered how the two friends had met each other. It was during the first week at the University of West London. During the friends' introduction course of Accounting and Finance, William had asked to sit next to them. He had failed his course the year before and did not pay much attention during the first time around either, until a hard studying Timothy piqued his interest.

It had been the time when Isaac had been thinking of Hermione as more than a friend. He had hoped for a chance to stay in close contact, but the clever girl got a scholarship abroad and won awards during her student years and after.

Isaac was over the feelings for her and happily married to Joan, but it still worried him how fast they had grown apart.

During lunch there was no glimpse of her. Isaac had to leave to pick up his daughter from school and Timothy had a day of cake shopping ahead of him. The man's fit body would quickly gain a few pounds after this day, but Isaac knew Timothy well to know any extra pound would lead to an hour in the gym the next day.

As he walked along the river, Isaac stopped and looked right at Hermione. Her face was on the cover of a women's magazine and his face smiled in support of his friend.

Hermione was doing well for herself and she was the kind of woman he wanted his daughter to have as a role model to look up to. Someone to inspire young girls to reach for their own dreams and achieve everything they want to.

He paid for the magazine and walked on without reading.

He would not turn a page and give it to his daughter instead. Walking along the river, he looked over to the school and sighed. Time had moved on too quickly and in the years after his last school year, he had to accept that Hermione Granger was no longer his friend.

Hermione was a memory of the past and a bright woman fighting for the future of every young girl. It was great pleasure knowing they had been friends, and Isaac felt blessed for the short period in his life when they spent each moment side by side.

Hermione Granger was no longer his friend, and this was okay.

The end.


End file.
